1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of cigarettes having a rigid mouthpiece attached at one end, and more particularly to a device for attaching two coaxially aligned cigarette tobacco columns to an intermediately disposed double length rigid mouthpiece as an interim step in the manufacture of a finished cigarette having a rigid mouthpiece attached at one end.
2. Description of the Present Art
It is known to attach two coaxially aligned cigarette tobacco columns to an intermediate double length filter rod by wrapping a tipping material about the double length filter rod and a portion of each tobacco column adjacent to the filter rod to produce a filter rod-tobacco column group. After the tobacco columns are thus attached to the double length filter rod, the double length filter rod is cut at the transverse centerline thereby providing two individual filtered cigarettes.
Various devices are known for performing the task described above. Examples of heretofore known devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,486 issued on July 18, 1939, to W. F. M. Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,378 issued on Mar. 19, 1940, to Adolf Bernd; U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,472 issued on Mar. 26, 1957, to Richard Gruezburg; U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,640 issued on Oct. 15, 1957, to Henry A. Oldenkamp; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,528 issued on Sept. 26, 1961, to B. Schubert.
Generally, the heretofore known devices frictionally engage the periphery of the intermediately disposed filter rod and tobacco columns causing the filter rod-tobacco column group to roll, thus, wrapping the tipping material around the double length filter rod and portions of the tobacco columns adjacent to the ends of the double length filter rod.